


Parrish Prompts

by GravityDidIt



Series: Tumblr Fics [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Badge Bunny Stiles, Bottom Derek, Bottom Scott, Breeding, Dom Parrish, Double Penetration, Licking, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Outside Sex, Public Sex, Reverse Sugar Daddy, Rimming, Sex Pollen, Slave Stiles, Spitroasting, Sub Stiles, Sugar Daddy Stiles, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, blowjob, boot licking, cockslut stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityDidIt/pseuds/GravityDidIt
Summary: This work will feature a few ficlets prompted from tumblr and featuring my favorite (canon) Deputy, Parrish,





	1. Derek/Parrish/Stiles - spitroasting

Stiles sucks at Lacrosse….its a fact of his life. He has brown hair, his dad is Sheriff, he’s hella bi, and he sucks at Lacrosse. Which is really bad considering he’s on the team. However Stiles has a plan. And it’s a good plan, he’s gonna get tutoring….but for like sports. Is their a specific word for that? Coaching? Maybe? Whatever. Point is he’s gonna get some help for his game. And he knows exactly who he’s gonna get help from.

Two years ago Beacon Hills had two Lacrosse co-captains who nearly single (double?) handedly took the team to state and won it, Derek Hale and Jordan Parrish. Turns out they were also high school sweat hearts who are still together….anyway. Jordan wants to be a deputy, Stiles dad is the sheriff, Stiles can make a deal with him, a good word to his dad, for help on lacrosse.

The meeting went by without a hitch…okay Stiles may have spilled coffee on himself but Jordan got the message, shared a look with Stiles, smiled and said yes, and to meet him on the lacrosse field at 5 am…Stiles hates this deal was his idea and he needs to keep up his end of the bargain. He’s sitting in the middle of the field when the two Greek Adonis’s show up. Both of them are in gym shorts and shirtless and Stiles is envious and horny all at the same time.

Practice goes by and he actually feels like he improved! But then Jordan tells him that they are changing their deal a bit. Jordan is fine with what Stiles offered but Derek hasn’t gotten anything in return for helping.

That’s when they both tell him. As a couple the two are very happy but…there is something that they both want to try but they need a third. Stiles agrees without even really knowing because you do not turn down sex with Greek god-bod Derek Hale, and Captain America Jordan Parrish.

Before he knows it he’s naked on the lacrosse field being kissed by Jordan while Derek eats out his ass, then they switch it up. Stiles isn’t sure how to feel about tasting his own ass but it’s its off if Derek’s tongue then he doesn’t mind. The two stretch him, both of them using their fingers on his hole, the sensation making his cock leak precum. A fact that Jordan is all to happy to report to Derek with a kiss.

Derek is the first to enter him, his cock is large and heavy, it hurts but Parrish sucks on his cock to distract him. Derek lays him on his back while Parrish stands over him with his cock at his mouth…The two are taking every single one of Stiles’ firsts. In broad daylight on an empty lacrosse field. Stiles loves every single second of it. Derek flips him over, keeping Stiles full of his cock, and makes him ride him. The new angle is too much for Stiles and he cums as he feels Derek’s cock rubs against his prostate. In his orgasm haze he barely registers fingers at his stuffed hole….until he recognizes the pleasure and exactly what Parrish and Derek wanted to do.

The blunt head of Parrish cock is pressed against the Stiles rim. With more pressure, it pops inside along with Derek. Parrish moves slowly letting Stiles get used to the pressure. And when he is, the two experiment with positions until Stiles has two dicks fucking inside of him. As Parrish enters, Derek pulls out and vice versa. The two rubs their cock against each other as they fuck all remands of virginity out of Stiles 15 year old ass. When they cum they fill him up, as they fucked him bare, claiming him in a way that he will never forget.

Parrish gets a glowing recommendation from Stiles.


	2. Parrish/Stiles - Bathroom stall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Parrish get it on in the station bathroom

Stiles is trying to be quiet, he really is but the drag of Ten inches of thick cock as it leaves his ass, and then the punch as all of it is fucked back into his hole isn’t doing him any favors.

“Now, you're trying to be quiet?” Parrish whispers in his ear. Parrish sits on the the toilet, his pants and jock around his ankles, his uniform shirt undone, off his shoulders, his arms in his sleeves being the only thing keeping it off of the dirty precinct bathroom floor. His hands grasp each of Stiles ass cheeks opening the younger man's ass wide for his cocks intrusion. “Your always so talkative when you come in and tell me about all the cock you’ve sucked at your frat house or how some of your brothers pulled a train on you but when you finally get my cock in your ass you lock up that tongue.” Parrish kisses Stiles’ neck then nips at the sensitive skin. The younger man’s body tightens at the sensations, his hole clenching around the hard length inside it.

“Don’t…” Stiles gets out in a whisper without groaning. “Want to be heard.” He says the last of his sentence in a huff trying to get all the words out before he loses control of his voice. Parrish uses his strength to lift Stiles and fuck him on his cock like a life sized sex toy.

“Oh, baby, they already heard you. You’re not as quiet as you think you are.” Parrish grins as he lets loose the loud smack of their fucking fills the air echoing off the walls, stiles moaning uncontrollably. “You think Your daddy's gonna ground you?” Stiles eyes pop open, at realizing that his dad could be listening right now as his son gets pounded like a cheap whore in the station bathroom. He comes…the pleasure, the intensity is a surprise, he can’t help but yell as he comes, Parrish fills his ass with come as he meets his end at the spasming of Stiles hole.

The two pant, the breaths hitting each other in the face, their mouths, Stiles closes the distance and the two deepen the kiss as their tongues intertwine. A knock on the door break the two out of their post sex make out.

“Hey…Parrish and….Stiles. The sheriff wants to see you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably edit and add more to this chapter later.


	3. Accidental Sexting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles receives a sensitive photo meant for...someone else.

It was sent to him by accident….He knows that he shouldn’t be doing this but….He unzips his pants and pulls down his underwear and pants in one go and sits on his computer chair.

When Stiles had seen the text notification from Parrish he had though it was either an update on something he and his dad were working on, a question about the supernatural or an update from work but it was definitely neither of those things. What it was was a picture of Parrish, barefoot, his pants pulled down just enough to show his thick, veiny leaking prick. The big dark pink head has a long drop of clear precum hanging from it, Stiles can feel his mouth drop open.

Stiles wasn’t sure what to do. Perhaps that was cause of all the blood leaving his brain to fill his dick. Either way Stiles was frozen staring at Parrish’s glorious piece of man meat before he started to move. His phone was in one hand while his other jacked his cock.

Stiles thoughts were consumed with Parrish’s cock. He wanted to lick and suck on everything in the picture, Parrish’s thumb, his toes, but especially the deputy’s dick. He wanted to lick up the trail of precum and let the saltiness spark across his tastebuds, he wanted to trace the veins with his tongue. Most of he wanted to suckle on the head of Parrish’s cock, see if it tasted pink, work his hands on the shaft as he bobbed his head until finally the deputy would unload in Stiles mouth, make him taste the deputy’s essence.

Stiles came, a loud groan was released from his throat and he painted his hand in white. His cock twitched as he came down from his high of the orgasm, looking at the mess on his fingers he began to lick them off, the taste was something he was used to…but he desperately wished to be tasting someone else’s now.

“Excuse me.” Stiles flinched his body going rigid as the voice behind him spoke. He turned around in his chair, not realizing his need to cover up. In front of him was Parrish. Stiles could feel mortification fill his blood, his face red. “I came to check to see if you had looked at your phone yet….I sent you a text meant for someone else.” Stiles licks his lips, salty…apparently he still had cum on them. “Did you get….did you see?” Stiles nods. “I think I should go.” Before he leaves Stiles looks down at the deputies crotch and sees a tent. He speaks up before he really knows what to say.

“Wait,” Stiles fights back his nerves. Parrish avoids the younger male’s eyes so Stiles clears his throat to make the him meet his eyes. Stiles licks off white pearl of come from his thumb. “I….I could go for some more.” Parrish’s eyes darken. The sound of a zipper cuts through the air.


	4. Reverse Sugar Daddy AU Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reverse Sugar Daddy AU
> 
> Stiles is rich, Parrish becomes a kept man, in charge of Stiles and his finances

“Stiles be a good boy.” Parrish stands over Stiles, the boy is on all fours, naked as the day he was born. Parrish is in his robe, an especially extravagant expenditure on Stiles dime, the plush Egyptian cotton, hugs his body, where the belt is tied around his hips. Stiles nods and opens his mouth. It had taken Parrish months to get Stiles to agreeing to any command without a single protest.

When he had first found Stiles the boy was a spoiled brat. He won the lottery on the first ticket he ever bought and then invested it into a software company that went on to make millions more before he finally sold his shares for 1 billion. The kid was twenty two and made more money than most people would see in a two life-times. When Parrish met him he knew he had to take the kid down a peg. As a deputy Parrish would fine Stiles every time he saw the kids Jeep, he would park in handicap spots and just pay the fine. But One day Parrish had had enough. He arrested the boy and through him into the interrogation room. Stiles sat in that hard chair for an hour calling for his one phone call. Parrish walked in alone, and he had to admit he liked what he saw. Stiles in handcuffs. And from the dilated pupils of Stiles, Parrish knew he like it to.

Parrish ordered him to get on his knees. Stiles tried to protest but, another order from Parrish, made the boy squeak, finally with the threat of a spanking Stiles complied.

“Now, Stillinski, you are going to get on the floor and lick my feet clean.” Parrish expected a protest but instead he got a nod from from Stiles and an eager little bitch trying to untie his boots with handcuffed writs. When Stiles was finished Parrish leaned back in his chair and enjoyed a massage and tongue bath from his new slave. Parrish quit his job the next day and moved into Stiles mansion that night.

“Do not spill a drop, understand?” Parrish looked Stiles in the eye.

“Yes sir.” Parrish pulls on the loose end and undoes the knot, his robe bellows open, exposing his tanned ripped body and eight inch cock to Stiles grateful eyes. Parrish lifts his cock and places the head inside Stiles mouth, he relaxes and relieves his bladder into slave. When he’s finished he lets the robe fall off of his shoulders and he walks naked to outdoor gym. He used Stiles credit card to order all the equipment to keep his body in shape and then he lent out Stiles mouth and ass to the cuter of the Delivery boys.

Parrish goes through his workout, he’s goes through an hour of weightlifting, his brow and naked body covered in a sheen of sweat.

“Stiles, come here.” The boy crawls over from his position in the corner of the gym. Parrish leans back on the bench making sure to show everything to Stiles, And the cameras he had installed in each room in the mansion. He may be a kept man, but he doesn’t see why he shouldn’t sell some of moments he has with Stiles online and make some more cash. Stiles looks up at Parrrish, his cock is leaking all over the floor, clear precum puddles. Stiles eyes are hopeful. He can tell what Stiles is hoping for. The one order that started it all, the one that he is so adept at completing. “Lick.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for a gangbang fic in this same 'verse


	5. Investigating the Sheriff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parrish walks in on the Sheriff fucking his son and is bribed into silence with Stiles’ mouth. Gets caught up in kissing the sheriff and asks if there is a possible repeat in the future.

Ten minutes have passed but Parrish is sure of it. He really shouldn’t be thinking about this…It’s his boss after all but…he knows what he saw. When he went in to turn in his paper work someone was under the Sheriff’s desk. He thinks, no, knows that he saw the soles of shoes under that desk. And the sheriff’s speech had been…stuttered, a bit clipped, and now that he thinks about it, he swears he heard the sheriff let out a moan.

Parrish blames it one his own curiosity, and professional decorum, completely ignoring that his heart is beating jus a bit faster, and his stomach swoops at the idea of a badge bunny underneath his boss’s desk blowing the man while he had meetings…

Parrish knocks on the door…

“Just a minute!” Is yelled hastily though the door. He can hear muffled voices and movement it takers a bit longer than it probably should but eventually the Sheriff invites his deputy in with a “come in.”

“Sir?” Parrish looks in. Things seem to be normal, but with a sharper look and the memory of the room not ten minutes ago Parrish is able to notice some differences. The desk has been cleared of excess, a few nick knacks, a stapler and John’s name plate are back in place but the paperwork is missing…John is looking flushed, his breathing a little hard, his face goes to pleasure and then back to practiced nonchalance. If Parrish is right then the badge bunny has started sucking his bosses cock. On closer inspection, John’s undershirt is missing and his buttons are buttoned incorrectly.

“Sheriff.” Parrish swallows down his nerves. “I know there’s a badge bunny in here, sucking you off.” The Sheriffs eyes go wide before a wry smile twists his lips.

“Looks like jig is up.” The sheriff leans back in his chair, unbuttoning his uniform, exposing a strong chest, and slightly aged torso. “He closes his eyes as the sound of his cock hits the air. A brown head of hair can barely be seen from Parrish’s angle, it moves up and down. “

“Sir you can’t be doing this here.”

“Why not?” THe sheriff places his hand on the head, and tangles his finger’s in the, familiar, brown locks. He directs the Badge bunny to take all of his cock, down to his balls. “I have work to do and getting a blowjob while I catch up on paper work has made the most boring part of the job one of the best parts.” Looking down the sheriff can see the deputy’s cock straining against his zipper. “Tell you what, if I share do you agree not to tell?”

“Sir,” Parrish begins, but he can feel, affects of arousal an insidious image of himself being blown while he works is conjured in his mind. “That’s not, it is not…”

“Parrish it has been months right?” The sheriff nods, he lets the head up off of his cock, the slurping of his cock is loud in the sheriff’s office. “I could tell the week you stopped getting some. Your work has suffered because you haven’’t been getting your balls drained. So not only will I share this badge bunny right now, I’ll let you use Stiles whenever you need to.”

“What?!” He stands up, he needs to confirm. Standing he can see the very familiar face of his Boss’s son’s face, his lips stretched around the large cock in his mouth. Parrish had been imagining those lips wrapped around his cock for…longer than he wants to admit. “Yes.” The sheriff smirks and looks down at his son.

“Here that Stiles? You gonna get yo have that Deputy you’ve wanted.” The Sheriff stands up and pulls Stiles up with him, he turns the boy very nude boy around and lays him across the desk. “Now before you interrupted I was balls deep in my boy.” The Sheriff gives no preamble, he simply aims and then thrust his thick cock into Stiles’ hole.

“Fuck! Dad.” It sounds like a complaint but Parrish can see the way he trembles at the insertion, he loves it.

“Watch your language.” He grabs Stiles by the hair and directs him toward Parrish. “Show him a good time.” Stiles opens his mouth in reply. Parrish’s hands fumble with his belt, but he gets it off quickly enough. His cock is already hard, leaking precum down the length. Stiles grabs it in his hands and licks from the root to tip, he moans at the taste.

“Your bigger than I imagined, and you taste better too.” Then Parrish gets to see what he’s wanted for so long now, Stiles pink lips wrap around his cock. Parrish can’t help it, it’s like a damn had broken and he being to thrust his cock into Stiles open mouth and throat.

“Fuck.” Parrish exclaims while he pistons his cock into Stiles. He looks to the sheriff across from him, and the way the man fucks…It’s like watching porn.. Hell, it is porn. The Daddy fucking his boy.

“If you like what you see Parrish, speak up.” The sheriff says, never once faltering in his rhythm of punch in and drag out of his son.

“I do.” The Sheriff almost seems surprised by his answer.

“After your shift come by the house then.” Parrish nods, and the two fuck Stiles in unison, as Parrish goes in so does the Sheriff, as Parrish pulls out of Stiles mouth, John pulls out of the boy’s ass, they even finish at the same time, filling Stiles up from both ends


	6. In the woods - bottomDerek/Parrish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parrish catching Derek being fucked by a man in the woods, arrests him for public indecency only to fuck a thick load into Derek’s hairy gaping hole when the other man runs off

“What is it with the preserve?” Parrish thinks. He’s been called out to the preserve again, but this time instead of being greeted by a flushed teenager the first thing he hears is grunts and the sounds of flesh slapping flesh. Then he hears actual words.

“You like that?” A pause and a groan from a different voice. “Tell me you love it slut.”

“I love it!” Parrish knows that voice…he’s careful now, making sure not to make too much noise, using his nightstick to move some brush out of the way…he sees it. Derek Hale, nude as the day he was born, on all fours and an...Eagle Scout?, on his knees fucking the werewolf. The scout’s shorts are around his knees, his uniform unbuttoned, as he grinds his cock into Derek. “Fuck yeah!” Derek screams. He’s bathed in sunlight his skin glistens with sweat, his puts his face down into the leaf covered ground so the Eagle Scout gets a better angle.

“Oh fuck, I’m gonna-Oh shit!” Just as the scout began to come Parrish stepped out of his hiding place. The Scout pulls out his orgasm ruined but Still going as his cock erupts and paints Derek’s backside. He pulls his pants up and runs. Parrish has no desire to go after him though. He looks down at Derek who’s head is Still down to sex stupid to realize his fuck has ran off…Parrish smirks

He pulls down his zipper, glad he went commando, he places his nightstick along Derek’s hole, lubing it in cum and lube that leaked out of his fucked open, dark pink hole. He fucks Derek with it as he jacks his cock. Derek simply moans and asks for his cock back…he still thinks it’s the Scout.

When Parrish’s cock enters him, Derek no longer thinks that. As Parrish’s longer and thicker cock makes room for itself inside him, Derek comes, untouched, at the intrusion. Parrish fucks him into another orgasm, before finally leaving a hot fresh load inside of Derek.

"Mr. Hale." Parrish breathes out, his mind swimming with possibilities. "I'm going to need to take you in for indecent exposure."


	7. Sex Pollen - Scott/Parrish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parrish gets hit by pixie dust.

In order to stop the fairy queen and her subjects from abducting more people, Parrish went full hellhound and ‘flamed on’ as Stiles’ would put it.

The fairies burned up but left behind pixie dust that covered the young Deputy head to toe in gold….

“I feel strange.” Parrish answers after a few beats. The pack surrounds him looking over his, nude, person. Several eye him with a less than clinical eye. Scott sniffs and finds the scent of arousal waft into the air, an awkward but improvement of burned clothing and Fae.

“What’s wrong?” Stiles asks, dragging his eyes away from the deputies gold dusted abs. “Describe the feeling.”

“I feel….” Parrish leads off, closing his eyes trying to pinpoint the sensation. “Hot.” He settles on.

“Well, you are very hot.” Stiles mentions under his breath….though every member of the pack with supernatural hearing heard it. Scott moves forward but his eyes travel southward, the deputy’s large cock sways gently between his thighs, against low hanging balls. It hardens in seconds and Parrish’s soot covered hand begins to stroke it, paying no heed to any of the onlookers.

“Is he?”

“What’s he doing?”

“No way!”

*Agressive eye roll

“Hot.”

“Stiles!”

“Well its true!”

“It’s sex pollen.” Peter answers for them. “Fae tend to abduct people to use for sex. A natural part of their physiology is to produce a powerful aphrodisiac, and our Hell hound was at ground zero.”

“I volunteer as tribute.”

“Stiles.” Stiles breaks his eye contact with Parrish’s hard cock to look at Derek. “Shut up. You helped with sex pollen last time. This time its….”

“Mine.” Scott clears his throat. “You should all go, I’ll take care of this.” The pack takes there leave though Stiles leaves Scott his packet of emergency lube. Scott makes quick work of his clothes. Parrish’s eyes glow their burning orange as he watched Scott strip, he stroked his cock the entire time watching. Completely nude Scott gets on his knees and opens the packet of lube, ripping the top with his teeth. He pours the lube onto his fingers and begins to prep his virgin hole. He looks at Parrish’s cock, he’s bigger than Scott….bigger than most of the guys he’s ever seen in porn. Scott‘ s stomach clenches, he swallows hard realizing that he first cock in his ass, the one that will pop his cherry has got to be at least ten inches in length,

Knowing what needs to come next, Scott turns around, his back to the hellhound, he slowly lowers his hands onto the ground exposing his ass to the sex pollen infected deputy. Parrish takes the invitation. At first the deputy simply rubs his cock in between Scott’s cheeks, his hands on either side of Scott’s hips are vice tight. He thrust his hips working the entire length rub against Scott’s hole. Scott feels his cock being to chub front he stimulation. With the next thrust the head of Parrish’s dick catches on Scott;s hole, and he enters virgin territory.

“AH!” Scott lets put a yelp at the breach, but he feels as the entire length of the cock rubs against his rim as it enters his hole. “Fuck.” Parrish pulls out, leaving just the tip his erection in Scott and then he thrust again, this time, faster, a smack resounding into the Forrest air as Parrish fucks into Scott, balls deep. The sensation of the Parrish’s cock, as it rubs Scott’s inner walls becomes pleasurable after a few more thrusts, Scott’s cock has hardened. It leaks a steady stream of precum with each slap of Parrish’s hips meet Scott’s ass cheeks.

Scott isn’t sure how long he was fucked for…but he does know that he came three times from Parrish’s fucking. And one time when Parrish was no longer under the influence of the sex pollen.


End file.
